


Time

by pixiedurango



Series: The Malika Cadash Files [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set shortly after the balcony scene.<br/>just some fluffy sensual fluff about how my bruised dwarf Malika slowly begins to overcome her reluctance with physical and emotional closeness.<br/>Blackwall is romantic as heck, but that's what she obviously needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

“My lady, may I ask you something?” Blackwalls voice was soft and almost hesitant while he kept his eyes on the wooden griffon he was working on.

“Sure.” Malika Cadash replied and barely looked up. She was sitting on the far edge of his workbench, back leaned against the wall. Her sturdy legs stretched out comfortably while she was going through some reports for the upcoming war table meeting.

Blackwall was not sure how to proceed. But as he kept silent she eventually looked up and her ice blue eyes came to rest on the warriors face and he finally resumed: “The other night, in your chambers…” he almost felt her body stiffen and he hurried to go on explaining. “I mean, I worry that I may have been rushing too fast forward. I did not even ask for permission to kiss you.” His hands still held the carvers tools but they did not move anymore and his eyes tried to lock with hers but she shirked from his look.

“I’m no virgin.” She muttered unfriendly and pretended still being concentrated on her reports by dropping her gaze onto the parchment again.

Blackwall put down the tools and stepped slowly around the workbench until he stood next to where she was sitting. Unwillingly she looked up as if she still had to figure out if his physical closeness was comfortable to her.

“Malika…” he made a vague gesture as if he was unsure how to close the invisible gap she was obviously just building.

“What?” she tried to sound cocky and confident but the little tremble in her voice was not to deny.

Blackwall finally dared to reach for her hand and though he could have sworn she had the urge to flinch at first, she let him and even relaxed after a moment. He did not speak. Just stood there, holding her hand. Trying to sense what was going on with her. She simply sat there. Feeling her little hand in his big one. It felt so rough and hard but at the same time warm and soft against hers. She dived into that feeling and was amazed that she seemed to have all the time in the world to get used to it. Skin on skin.

Even feeling another person’s hand around hers without feeling pressed to anything was a strange and new thing to her. After a while he felt her fingers moving. She explored. Entwined her fingers with his. Slowly. Careful. With an eager concentration he could nothing but adore. She still did not look into his face but he felt that she was all focused on this sensation. He let her.

She explored the roughness of his calloused palms, the strong showing veins on the back of his hand. Finally she was probing with her fingers carefully to his wrist and further up. Shy, almost reluctant, still not completely relaxed she reminded him of a curious cat, always on guard to flee.

She experienced the softness of the dark hair on his forearm and she could feel his muscles tense under his skin while her caresses made him shiver in anticipation. She was amazed how the softness together with the obvious strength combined to a whole that she appreciated and to her surprise she felt the desire to feel more of this, though she still did not dare to imagine where she would find that.

Finally the journey of her hand ended where it had begun and their fingers entwined again.

Blackwall could have said many things but he simply kept silent. There would be time for talk. About what ever in this world had made her so uncomfortable with closeness that she obviously needed more time than he had ever given a woman in his life.

Slowly he raised his free arm and she did not object when he put it around her shoulders. She felt soft and warm and a smile appeared on his lips when he felt that she kind of cuddled against his broad chest and rested her head against his shoulder.

“I can hear your heart beat.” She whispered without any context after a while and he bent his head to place a soft kiss on her temple.

“And it beats just for you, my lady.” He replied with a soft voice and she lifted her gaze to look at him with this slightly side bent head that was so typical for her. When she was talking to strangers or was negotiating matters of the Inquisition, she was able to give this look a serious, even daring, cocky and demanding edge. But now, from where he was looking on her, her eyes were soft and he felt like she had just opened him a window to see into her soul.

“What’s on your mind?” she asked and her full rosy lips curled at the edges for a little smile when she realized that his thoughts were obviously wandering.

“Nothing, my lady.” He hurried to say. “I was just thinking…”

“About what?” she asked, still smiling, still holding one of his hands resting comfortably on her thigh.

“That I would love to kiss you again.” This was so different to anything he had ever had in his life. But he felt that she was too fragile beneath all her sturdiness that he would break more than he would win if he’d treated her like any other woman. Malika Cadash obviously needed more time and – to his own surprise – he was willing to give this to her.

She still looked at him as if she was considering his request. But she still smiled. And when she finally nodded him permission, he slowly bent his head more towards her face and when their lips met this time there was no rush; Just a slow softness that made them both almost shiver.

After their lips parted again, she finally let go of his hand and slung her tiny but strong arms around him as far as she could reach and drew him into a close and long hug and they stayed like this for a long time.

No more words were necessary.


End file.
